


Blessings wait for you

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kim Seungmin-centric, M/M, Other, based on backstreet rookie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minho’s family runs a small convenience store. While looking for a part-time worker to work the night shift at his convenience store, Seungmin applies for the job and starts working there.(Heavily based of backstreet rookie but simplified as I hate love triangles)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone ! there are some things i would like to make clear to u guys before you start reading. firstly, its my first fanfic i have ever written so it might be really bad. my ideas are kind of plucked from everywhere so please do alert me if my ideas are too similar to yours so i can edit it and apologise. lastly, if i have offended anyone at any point of this fanfic let me know in the comments but please dont be rude

If there was a word to describe Seungmin, it would be unfortunate. It wasn’t that he had an illness, maybe a little anaemic, but nothing serious. It also wasn’t the fact that he didn’t have anyone to love him, in fact, Seungmin was sure the affection he received during his childhood was enough to last anyone else a lifetime, despite the absence of a mother. Seungmin had even been blessed with good looks and decent height, so what exactly made him unfortunate?

Perhaps it was the fact that his dad, the major pillar support in his life, had died in a car crash when he was only 16 years old. 

Emotionally, he was a wreck, mourning and grieving over the loss of his loved one. However it still seemed okay at first. His dad was had a stable income and left a considerably huge amount of money for the both of them to survive, he had many loving relatives that took the both of them in with open heart and minds. 

Or so he thought. His adoptive uncle took all the money for himself and starved him and his brother, Jeongin, of all nutritious food, only giving them minimal money to live on. Those days they only ate ramen for two meals a day, if they were lucky they could add some egg. They had to sleep on creaky second hand beds and walk to school as they could not afford transportation. Their uncle had abused the both of them, throwing slurs like “stray” or just any degrading term for orphan was said. 

Seungmin obviously could not take it anymore, last straw blown when his Uncle had called Jeongin a pig just for wanting to eat some rice. Seungmin wanted the both of them to get out, fast. But he did not have any money and all his relatives that invited him with open arms all turned their backs on them, ignoring their phone calls and even going as far as pretending they don’t know them. 

Seungmin weighed his possibilities, deciding he should earn money and move out once he was legal. He dropped out of high school and worked many jobs, including delivery driver to retail to barista, just to provide for him and his brother. It wasn’t really a shame though, Seungmin’s grades had always been one of the hopeless cases, no matter how much he studied. The only subjects he could pass at are Biology and English, so working would obviously be a better option. Although his back and legs ache an abnormal amount, or he faints nearly every week due to exhaustion. And that’s a secret he would never tell Jeongin. 

The exact same midnight Seungmin turned 18, they moved out of that hell hole into a rented one room flat Seungmin had worked his ass for. The flat was small, barely enough to walk without tripping on something, but it was a lot better than what they had to leave in previously. Both Seungmin and Jeongin were grateful enough they could have seperate rooms and could have some peace, a luxury they never enjoyed after his dad passed. 

“Jeongin, I made breakfast so eat some before going to school. Study hard, Bye!” Seungmin nagged once more and Jeongin groaned from his bed, begging him to leave already. Seungmin chuckled, grabbing his cream coloured tote bag and headed to work. 

Today, Seungmin was excited to go to work. His boss had promised him a pay raise if the publishers liked his work. He was working as a part time editor for a small publishing company. The pay wasn’t much, it never is, but it was enough to sustain him and his brother for a considerably easy job. At the thought of a higher salary, Seungmin walked faster than before, as though today was his first day at work. Oh, if only he knew it would be his last. 

“Wait, did you say I was fired?” Seungmin blanched. “Wasn’t the article good enough, I did everything they asked me to. I even did the design for the magazine just so I could have the bonus payment.”

“I’m sorry Mr Kim but it just wasn’t good enough. The publishers weren’t satisfied with it and they demanded for you to be fired, said they couldn’t afford to have a young and inexperienced worker like you. I will transfer this months pay to your account later tonight. Goodbye.” His boss had tried to reason with him, but Seungmin was furious. He swore he did everything that was asked for, and he knows that his boss had the biggest say in firing his employees . Seungmin glanced around, eyes settling on the cup of hot coffee on the table. He picked it up and splashed right on his boss’ face. He knew he shouldn’t have done it, that he should have just ignored him and walked away, saving him from potential problems but he also didn’t care. If he was going to be fired, at least make it right. 

“Hey Kim Seungmin!” His boss seethed, eyes burning red with fury. Seungmin would’ve been scared if it was in a different situation, but it was hard to take his boss seriously when he was jumping around, using his handkerchief in an attempt to cool himself down. “Idiot,” Seungmin muttered, chuckling and leaving the darned office, swearing never to come back again. 

Seungmin trudged along the street of his neighbourhood under the broad sunlight, he was in deep shit. Sure, he still has his job as a barista, but it pays him less than $8 an hour, not even sufficient for him alone. “It’s okay Kim Seungmin, it's not like it’s your first time being fired so why are you so upset.” Seungmin patted himself on his head, trying to comfort himself out of his headspace. 

It's times like these that Seungmin misses his dad the most. Everytime Seungmin had a difficult day, his dad would cook him his favourite meal. When Seungmin was angry, sparring that day would be extremely tough, allowing Seungmin to release his anger through Taekwondo. And when Seungmin was sad, his dad would listen to Seungmin’s rants and concerns through his sobs, holding him close till he falls asleep. 

Enough with all the sentimental thoughts already. Seungmin slapped himself a few times lightly, picking up his pace as he considered the job options he had in mind. It was a shame, he really liked editing. 

“Kim Seungmo!” A loud booming voice broke Seungmin out of his calculations. Seungmin knew that voice too well. He turned around to see his best friend waving enthusiastically at him, running to him at full speed. “Why are u here at this time of the day, did you get fired again?” 

“Hey Jisung,” Seungmin chortled. “And yes, I did get fired again. The boss is dumb anyways. Threw hot coffee at him for firing me.”

Jisung clicked his tongue, putting his arm around Seungmin’s shoulder. “That’s my best friend. Never letting anyone bring you down,” he bragged, as if announcing it to the whole world. Reluctantly, the bluenette added , ”You can always come stay at my pla—” 

“Jiji, stop. I’m not going to take advantage of you.” Seungmin frowned, tone stern. He started walking, leaving Jisung’s arm hovering awkwardly in the air, while he complained, “Yeah I knew you were going to say that. I promise you won’t be taking advantage of me, I’m just a nice person with a lot of money. Think about Jeongin, he said he wanted to live with me but you—“

“Jeongin said what?!” Seungmin raged, stopping in his tracks. Jisung glared at him. He had interrupted Jisung twice in a row. Apologetic but not, he continued saying what he wanted to say. 

“I really need to lecture that brat again. Gosh, he never learns doesn’t he. Stop pouting, you little brat, it doesn’t suit you.” Jisung retracted his jutted lip, pressing his lips together in a firm line. Seungmin cooed, bringing his hands up gingerly to cup his fat cheeks, staring right into his huge, round eyes. 

“Jiji, I know you only wish the best for me, but i can do this by myself. You don’t have to give me money for support, you being by my side is already enough.” 

“Love you too! Now stop being sappy,” Jisung grinned through his squished cheeks. He wrapped their hands around Seungmin’s waist, snuggling into Seungmin’s arms. Seungmin beamed and circled his hands round Jisung’s neck. No words can ever describe how much Jisung means to him. 

Seungmin was 14 when he first befriended Jisung. They were different. In school, everyone was scared of Seungmin. And for Jisung, he were scared of everyone. Jisung was bullied and always got teased for being a crybaby. When Seungmin could not tolerate it anymore, he sat beside Jisung during lunch break. Everyone was shock, including the teachers, but no one dare say anything in fear of Seungmin. The first lunch break was awkward, at least for Jisung, but as time went by, they found many common interests and became close like family. Oh, and Seungmin found out that Jisung was the second child of the CEO of Samsung, meaning they were filthy rich. But Seungmin didn’t care of course, he wasn’t there for the money and would never be. And Jisung, being Jisung, never once showed off or bragged about it. 

WE ARE HIRING! LOOKING FOR; PART TIMERS WHO CAN WORK THE SHIFT FROM 9PM-5AM! Interested candidates can walk in for an interview here at any time after 6pm . Seungmin’s eyes brightened. He hastily checked his phone. 11pm. 2 February. Perfect timing. Beaming, he walked into the convenience store shouting, “I’m here for the job interview!”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m here for the job interview!”

Minho awoke from his sleep, still dazed. What just happened? Did he just hear ‘job interview’? Minho jolted up. Thank god for whoever that is. He was getting tired. Amongst all the businesses his parents could open, they had to choose a convenience store that opens 24/7. They have tried multiple times to hire a part timer for the night shift but no one in their right minds would want to work at this timing. He could barely remember the last time he slept more than 5 hours a day, juggling with college and the store together. At this point, he couldn’t care less about who takes the night shift, even if you give him an eighty year old man, he’ll take it. 

“Hi! Are you the manager who would be interviewing me?” Minho looked up, startled from his daze. “Ah yes, thank you for comi—” 

Kim Seungmin? As in the bully from high school Kim Seungmin? Minho paused, shaking his head lightly. Minho squinted. Maybe he needed to reconsider the ‘hire anyone’ mindset. No way was Seungmin getting this job. How he wished he could forget what he saw Kim Seungmin do. In his last year of high school, he was on his way home from school when he heard screaming from the alleyway. Curiosity made the best of him and he peeked over the corner of the building and only to have shock instilled in him. Kim Seungmin was beating the hell out of four students. One was already knocked out, while the others had multiple bruises on their face paired with a bloody nose, all looking up fearfully at Seungmin. To be fair, Minho knows those four students were infamous bullies in the school, so Minho was not bothered by the fact they were beaten up but for Seungmin to have single handedly beat them up only to return unscathed brought suspicion and fear to him. 

“Hello, Sir?” Seungmin waved his hands in front of Minho’s face. It was then when Minho realised he had been squinting somewhat begrudgingly at Seungmin. “I’m sorry. Anyways, thank you for coming. Should we proceed with the interview?”

Minho mentally facepalmed. There initially weren't any requirements to work but should he really let a delinquent handle a store. What if he beats his customers up, or worse still, bullies Minho himself. 

Seungmin was confused, to say the least. The store manager kept looking at him weirdly, and he could tell it was filled with judgement. Is there something on my face? Yet Seungmin couldn’t help but stare back, how could he, when the manager looked this cute. The store manager had pretty eyes, pretty nose and a pretty mouth. Call Seungmin crazy but even the eye bags under his eyes was endearing, he felt like he resembled a cute panda. 

Minho and Seungmin stared at each other for long seconds, before Minho broke out of his trance, finally interrupting the silence, “Hi, I’m Minho, 22.”

“Seungmin, 20, it’s nice to meet you.” Seungmin replied. Minho brought him to the store room where the interview would be conducted. It was small and cramped, but big enough for two men. The interview was like any other job interview Seungmin had been to, similar questions were asked and he had no problems answering any of them, answers already reharsed many times. 

The interview went really well. Minho was shocked at how polite and eloquent Seungmin was and there was no reason to not hire him. Despite being young, Seungmin also had more experience than many, so that could not be a excuse on why he should not be hiread. 

Minho contemplated, before finally coming to a conclusion that he would hire Seungmin, in hopes that Seungmin doesn’t threaten any costomers. Minho has the power to fire him anytime he wants, so he didn’t think too much about it. Although another reason was because, he was too afraid to reject Seungmin from the job. 

It wasn’t like Minho had any other choice anyway and he didn’t want to work there every night. 

“You’re hired, think you can start working tomorrow?” 

Seungmin wasn’t surprised he was hired, but the thought of working with the cute guy make him so ecstatic. “Thank you! I promise I won’t disappoint you!” 

Seungmin skipped out of the store, excited to tell Jisung about his potential crush, oh, and also about his new job. 

Cute, Minho giggled. Wait what? Minho slapped himself lightly, cursing at himself for even thinking that way about someone like Seungmin. He just hopes that Seungmin wouldn’t bring the store any trouble. 

If only he knew what would happen only on the first day of his shift.

Seungmin was angry. He knew this would happen eventually. How come the little one never listens despite the constant warnings from him. 

“Yang Jeongin! Are u dumb! I have told you many times not to mix around with delinquents and you think you can just ignore my words like that!”

Seungmin was walking home from the store when he saw his younger brother hanging out at a karaoke room with a gang. It wasn’t like it was illegal, Jeongin wasn’t smoking or drinking, but one look at the clique and you would know they weren’t good influences. What’s worse was that Jeongin had texted him that he would be in the library studying, like he does everyday. Or at least that was what Seungmin thought Jeongin had been doing. To say he was angry was an understatement, he was raging like a bull, clenched fists ready to teach Jeongin a lesson. 

“Hyung! I swear this only happened today. And don’t call my friends delinquents. They are really nice. Remember Felix, he came over for dinner once and you really liked him.” Jeongin was hiding behind a lamppost, pointing towards a freckled boy Seungmin vaguely recognises. Sure Felix was nice, but he was the only decent boy amongst the whole group. And adding on, he was the only friend Jeongin had ever brought home, so it was a given that Seungmin must like him. 

“That’s not the point Jeongin. You’re coming home with me right now, it’s already midnight for Christ’s sake.” Seungmin grunted, turning around, prepared to leave when he heard Jeongin say, “ midnight and you still couldn’t wish me a Happy Birthday.”

Seungmin froze in his tracks. He had totally forgotten, that was why Jeongin was at the karaoke. It was their family tradition to go to a karaoke room together at any of their birthdays. “Wait Jeongin, happy birthday, I’m sorry—”

“Forget it, it’s not like you were obligated to remember anyways.” Jeongin interrupted, he had overtook Seungmin and was walking way ahead of him.

Seungmin felt bad for the rest of the night, not even FaceTiming Jisung made him feel better, in fact, it made him feel even more guilty. Turned out, Jisung had in fact bought Jeongin pink converse shoes, a little quirky, but at least he even he remembered. 

When Seungmin woke up, Jeongin was already in school. Ugh, so much for wanting to make an effort to apologise. Seungmin gruntled, he really wasn’t in the mood to do anything, he just needed a distraction from his thoughts. Deciding he was too lazy to do anything, he went back to sleep, not before setting an alarm for his new job. 

Seungmin entered the store. The convenience store was a considerably small one, to match up with a small neighbourhood. It was in a good location, only a good fifteen minute walk from Seungmin’s house. Seungmin discovered that today Minho wasn’t the one behind the cashier, but perhaps another part timer. Seungmin was around 30 minutes early, in the interview Minho had mention multiple times that part timers cannot afford to be late. 

“Hello! I’m Seungmin and I’m taking the night shift.” Seungmin smiled at the other. The boy gave him a big eye smile, “I’m jeno, it’s nice to meet you.”

Jeno was nice and had introduced him to where the uniform vests and the overall layout of the store and its items. About working the machines and sorting of items, Seungmin had already worked as a cashier multiple times so there wasn’t a need for it. 

Honestly, Seungmin was lethargic and still felt anguish at himself for forgetting Jeongin’s birthday. Keep your head up Kim Seungmin, be positive on your first day at least !

Minho grumbled when his phone rang, interrupting his supposed to be good sleep for the first time in days. Who would call him at this hour. He picked it up, and placed his phone to his ear, growling when he caught a glimpse of the analogue clock at the corner of his room, 1:34AM. 

He should have known that Seungmin would have caused trouble right from the first day and that he should have never hired Seungmin. 

“What?! My employee did what?! Police station?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi heres another update! as i was writing this, i realise that my fanfics tend to be pretty fast paced LOL but either way i hope you liked it :D
> 
> do follow me on twitter @seungmotions !


	3. Chapter 3

“Kim Seungmin what the fuck did you do?” Minho hissed, he ran to the police station the second he heard the news. Over there, he saw Seungmin with a forty year old man sitting in front of the police officers desk. Minho was appalled, never in his life would he have expected himself to be in a police station. 

“Hello you must be the store manager right? This man here has reported your employee for harassment and wants you to pay chargers.” Minho looked towards the guy, he was clutching his right arm and Minho could see bruises forming on it. The man made eye contact with him and shouted, “Look at the state my arm is in, this is unacceptable. I will not leave here without compensation. Geez, did your employee not learn how to respect your elders.”

“Sir, you harassed me first! You grabbed my hand and wouldn’t let go. So why are you blaming it on me?!” Seungmin retorted. The man stared Seungmin down and seethed, “You just reminded me a lot of my son so I did that, is a father not allowed to miss his son. Is this the way you would treat your father. God, I would be so disappointed if you were my son.” 

That definitely hit Seungmin hard. Seungmin looked down at his toes. He didn’t know what to say, his eyes were burning, tears threatening to spill out of them and his lips were trembling. None of which went unnoticed by Minho. Despite how angry and confused Minho was, he knew that based of Seungmin’s reaction, it couldn’t have been his fault. 

“Miss, we have a CCTV installed in our store, I can show you what happened.” Why had Minho not thought about that earlier. Digging through his phone, in the records of 10/2/2020, he clicked on the recent footage. 

If Minho was angry before, he was raging right now. The man was drunk, although not in the current moment but the man had obviously harassed Seungmin, kept trying to grab at Seungmin’s arm despite Seungmin’s disapproval. Seungmin obviously felt uncomfortable and twisted his hands for self defence. 

The police officer passed the phone back to Minho, saying, “the elder is obviously in the wrong, what would you like to do about it. Press charges?” Minho was about to agree , but one look at Seungmin and he changed his mind. You could tell the old man was in distress, he suddenly became the accused, he was spluttering incoherent words, pleading with Minho to let him off. 

“I would like him to apologise to my employee.” Seungmin looked up at Minho. He had certainly not expected Minho to ask for an apology, let alone defend him. Seungmin was honestly prepared for the worst, not even expecting Minho to come. 

The man slowly went on his knees, pleading,“I’m sorry, please forgive me, I didn't know you were uncomfortable with that. I just really thought you were like my son.” Minho scoffed but didn’t say anything, the duality of the man when he was playing victim and now were completely different. Minho looked down at Seungmin, who had returned to staring at his feet. Seungmin was not going to forgive the man so easily, especially after speaking of his father like that. 

Minho sighed looking at Seungmin, grabbing his wrist and yanked him out of the police station and muttered,“Forget it let’s just go.” 

“Thank you, and sorry, for just now,” Seungmin mumbled. Minho turned around, “You don’t have to thank me or apologise, it was never your fault it happened anyways.” 

“Um, this might sound weird, but can I hug you.” Kim Seungmin did not know what he was asking for, was he insane, he barely knew Minho. To his surprise, Minho did not say anything and just pulled him in an embrace, arms wrapping around Seungmin’s waist. 

Seungmin froze, not knowing what to do, he had not accepted that. Minho brought his hands up to Seungmin’s head, pushing it towards his shoulder, “just relax, you asked for it.” 

Seungmin relaxed in the hug, wrapping his hands around Minho’s neck. They stayed this way for seconds, maybe even minutes, but to Seungmin none of them mattered at that moment, it was just comforting to have someone who isn’t Jisung or Jeongin to stand up for him, no matter how small it is. 

“Is this where you live?” Minho asked. Seungmin nodded, Minho had walked Seungmin home. The walk was quiet, but not the awkward kind, they had both enjoyed the silence after the whole ordeal they had just been through. 

Minho had regretted looking at Seungmin with prejudice, Seungmin, Minho had learnt, was no where near a delinquent or a bully, but was in fact really gentle and benevolent. 

Seungmin on the other hand, if not already whipped for Minho, he liked him even more now. How can someone be so perfect? He was awoken from his thoughts when he heard Jeongin playing the video game that Jisung had brought him a few months ago. 

“Jeongin be quiet you will disturb the neighbours,” Seungmin said endearingly. “Oh hey, I thought you had work why are u back so early,” Jeongin asked. Seungmin only rubbed his neck, mumbling, “something just happened.”

Realisation struck Seungmin when he realised he had not properly apologised to Jeongin yet. He sat down on the corner of his bed, took a deep breath, saying, “hey, about your birthday, I’m really sorry and— ”

“It’s fine I have forgotten about it already, and besides you have already done so much for me, it’s no big deal,” Jeongin replied. Oh no, this can’t be good, he’s too nice. “Um Jeongin, do you want anything, or are you hiding something from me?”

Jeongin froze for a split second, before assuring, “of course not, what can I possibly be hiding.” Jeongin chuckled. Seungmin was now very worried. He was definitely lying. But not wanting to pry any further, he just told Jeongin to sleep since it was already 3am before he went to shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like my works aren’t good enough to be published on ao3 but I guess the more the better hahaha. anyways if you enjoy this fanfic thank you so much and i really appreciate u !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Seungmin had been working at the store for a month already. He had definitely gotten a lot closer to Minho then he ever expected to. Minho would come almost every morning before Seungmin’s shift ended, before he went for college classes even though he didn’t need to. “I have to make sure you don’t land in the police station again,” Minho always reasoned, but Seungmin knows that isn’t true and that’s a dumb excuse but Seungmin doesn’t say anything. And that makes Seungmin have a little hope that there’s a slight chance Minho would like him back. 

They had also been spending a lot of time together outside of work. Seungmin would often find Minho at his college after his lessons end and sometimes they would eat together or maybe even watch movies. They found out that their taste in food, movies and music were similar so they accompanied each other to those places. Sometimes they just go back to the convenience store, talking with the part timers for then, Jeno and Jaemin just for the sake of spending more time together. 

He was also doing an extremely good job and Minho’s parents, to say the least, were elated. The store's sales had increased a lot after Seungmin started working there. To be fair, Minho worked surviving on minimal sleep and customers didn’t like a cashier who would get their order wrong and couldn’t count their money right. Thus, Minho’s parents wanted to thank Seungmin and invited him over for dinner. 

“Mum please don’t, you and Dad are just going to embarrass me and scare him away,” Minho groaned over the phone. His mother only dismissed him, telling him to shut up and just invite Seungmin for dinner. Minho just agreed in the end as his mother threatened to not adopt the cat Minho had been eyeing for a while now. 

5.24PM; private chat

Minho: hey  
Minho: my parents invited you over for dinner tonight  
Minho: u free

Seungmin: yup, I’ll go

Minho: ok i will pick u up 

Minho picked Seungmin up and they went to Minho’s house together. Minho was shocked, his mum had really cooked up a feast, more than four people could ever eat. He wasn’t complaining though, it tasted delicious but he just felt a little petty as he couldn’t remember the last time he was cooked something like that. 

“You’re so cute Seungmin.” His mother cooed, placing meat on his bowl of rice. “Well mannered and polite too. Do eat more, I cooked a lot just for you.”

Minho flushed. This was why he didn’t want to invite Seungmin over. His mother was embarrassing to those she liked, but Seungmin didn’t seem to care. Seungmin never experienced a mother’s love since he was four, she died a few days after giving birth to Jeongin, so having a mother to show affection to him means a lot. 

Minho’s father was worse. Although not as loud as his Mum, his dad would say things like, “I can see you as my son’s boyfriend ” or “I can see why my son likes you so much.” Which wasn’t supposed to be true and something his dad just made up, but at this point Minho doesn’t even know anymore. The line between a crush and friendship between him and Seungmin was extremely blurry. Thankfully, Seungmin didn’t seem to mind it too much, brushing it off lightly with a chuckle like its a joke, but what he thought inside was definitely a different story. 

The four of them were sure they ate till they couldn’t breathe properly, but nonetheless the dinner was extremely enjoyable and warmly. Seungmin definitely wanted to come back here and Minho’s parents said they would always welcome Seungmin back here and that he could drop by anytime. They hugged and parted ways, Minho walking Seungmin back home once again. 

“Jisung you really need to stop coming here during my shift.” Seungmin chided, looking down at Jisung who was hiding behind the cashier. 

“Shut up, I just want to see the love of my life.” Jisung peeked over the table, like he did for the past few hours already. It turned out that Jisung developed a major crush on a regular night customer, who Seungmin found out was Minho’s friend. His name was Changbin, a music major who produces tracks for Minho to dance to. Seungmin had not told Jisung that though, it was scary to think of the things Jisung might do if he knew that. 

“Oh there he is! Oh my god! Is he buying the seafood ramen! Yes I knew he had taste.” Jisung whispered, very loudly. Jisung quickly ducked when he realised that Changbin was coming over to pay for his meal. If you asked Seungmin, sacrificing your sleep just for this minute was not worth it, but Jisung’s brain was different from everyone else. 

“Tell your friend to stop spying on me and just talk to me if he likes me so much,” Changbin scoffed. Jisung clasped his hand over his mouth, stopping the gasp from escaping him. He never had guessed that Changbin would have noticed him. Jisung reddened, thinking about how embarrassing that was. 

Seungmin chuckled, grabbing Jisung’s hand, hoisting him up. Jisung squatted again not a second later, cursing and glaring up at Seungmin for exposing him like that. He could hear Changbin chuckle, and his brain short circuited. That would have been an amazing experience if it wasn’t at his cost. Not being able to think properly, Jisung chickened out and ran out of the store, not before shouting, “I really do hate you Kim Seungmin!”

Seungmin and Changbin laughed, and Seungmin just knows that Changbin too, crushes on Jisung back. Minho had told Seungmin that Changbin talks about the boy who spies on him a lot , but Jisung was a coward and dare not even let Changbin see him. 

“By the way, Minho wanted me to tell you he will be going over to yours later as few of his classes was cancelled.” Changbin collected his change from Seungmin and left the store. Seungmin grinned, happy that he gets to spend the day with Minho. 

Seungmin entered his apartment, only to notice something very different about it. Jeongin’s stuff were all gone! As if jeongin had moved out…..he moved out! Seungmin dropped his tote bag and phone, realising that there was a note on Jeongin’s desk. He picked it up, reading it with trembling hands and misty eyes. 

Hey Seungmin! I am now a trainee at JYP entertainment. Not really a trainee though, they said I had natural talent and would be debuting by next month. I will be living in the dorms for now so don’t worry about me. Also, I took some money from you but I will pay you back for sure so don’t fret. 

Seungmin dropped the paper in his hands, running to the shelf where he kept all his savings. “Jeongin you fucking brat!” He screamed, realising that Jeongin had taken most of it, leaving Seungmin with barely anything, not even enough to pay the rent for that month. 

Seungmin dropped to the floor, mumbling incoherent words through his hands and choked on his sobs. He didn’t know how he was going to go through this situation and he didn’t understand why everyone in his life must leave him wrecked.


	5. Chapter 5

When Minho arrived at the apartment, the door wasn’t locked, allowing easy access for him to enter. He glanced at Seungmin’s tote bag and phone scattered on the floor and the whole house was in a mess. 

“Seungmin? I’m here.” Minho strolled in, certainly not expecting a tear wrecked Seungmin sitting at a corner of the room, no expression showed at all. 

“Seungmin! What happened to you? Are you okay? Why did you cry?!” Minho scurried to Seungmin, crouching down to meet at eye level with him. He cupped his face gingerly, using his thumb to stroke Seungmin’s tear stained cheeks. 

“I’m fine, nothing happened t-to m-” Seungmin was unable to finish his sentence as his tears burst forth like water from a dam, rolling down his cheeks. 

Seungmin had always been self conscious about crying in front of people but now he just gave way to his grief. Minho freaked, before gaining his sense back in a second and he brought Seungmin’s face to his nape, one hand cradling his head and the other wrapped around his waist protectively. Seungmin brought his hands up to Minho’s chest, grabbing his shirt like he didn’t want him to leave. He cried to exhaustion till no tears came, Minho’s comforting words being the last catalyst for Seungmin to fall asleep. 

When Seungmin woke up, he was wrapped round many blankets, noticing a pillow fort built around him. He seemed to be holding something, only to look down to see Minho gripping tightly to his hands. He smiled, despite remembering all the misfortunes that happened to him. He got up, knowing drowning in misery would solve absolutely nothing, to make a simple meal as for appreciation to Minho. Glancing at his phone, he realised that Minho had probably skipped some of his college classes that day. 

“Oh you’re up already,” Minho said tiredly, rubbing his eyes in an endearing manner. Seungmin chuckled, going over to fix his extremely messy hair, despite having extremely messy hair himself. He replied, “I made breakfast. I hope you like Kimchi stew.” 

They sat together at a small table located at the middle of the one room flat as they ate in absolute silence, before Seungmin broke it, “thanks for last night, I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” 

Now that Seungmin was finally snapped out of it, it was really embarrassing to have broken down in front of his crush like that. But Minho didn’t seem to care about his outburst at all, he was only worried for Seungmin. 

“What happened?” Minho prodded. He didn’t want to cross boundaries but he wanted to know, he could be able to help Seungmin if he was lucky. 

“My brother ran away with my money to become a trainee,” Seungmin ranted. “Like most of it,” he continued. “Hopefully I will find a higher paying job soon, or else I will be kicked out and homeless.” 

Minho winced. He didn’t know of Seungmin’s brother but he totally didn’t deserve Seungmin. He knew that Seungmin was a high school drop out and not many jobs would want him, and Seungmin has bad police records from always attacking people, it would probably be hard for him to survive without savings.

“This might be my impulse speaking but do you want to move in my place. We have a spare room and I’m sure my parents would welcome you there.” Minho asked, he had never been in Seungmin’s position before and didn’t know how to help him, but perhaps he could try. 

“It’s okay, I don’t have anything to offer your family.” Seungmin answered, quickly shut down my Minho saying, “you can just continue working at the store, we will count that as your rent.” 

Seungmin was going to say no again, but he thought that if he didn’t accept this offer, he would probably have to stay with Jisung, and no way would Jisung allow him to pay for anything, which only makes Seungmin feel like he owes Jisung something. 

Seungmin shyly nodded, “okay I’ll stay there, thanks.”

Jisung did not take this well. 

“Seungmin! You could’ve just stayed at my place, you’d know I would have welcomed you anytime!” Jisung slammed his hands on the counter, before realising he was scaring a customer, he spluttered apologies and sat back down on his stool which he bought for comfort to spy on Changbin.

“Move in with me,” Jisung commanded, “I wont make you do anything I swear.” 

“That’s why I don’t want to move in with you, at least I’m paying Minho back by working here with lesser pay” Seungmin retorted, sighing in disbelief. 

“He’s making you pay for living with him?!” Jisung shrieked, scaring the customer again. But this time he was right in front of him. The customer was shorter, clad in black and kind of familiar— 

Changbin. Jisung gasped, quickly hiding again under the table, as if Changbin couldn’t see him. Seungmin sighed, shaking his head as he scanned Changbin’s items. Both Changbin and Seungmin stared at each other and chuckled, trying to understand Jisung’s way of life. 

Unknown to Jisung, Seungmin wrote Jisung’s number, something he already knew by heart, in Changbin’s receipt, figuring at this rate Changbin must be the one to make the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the long wait, my exams are next month so updates will be a lot slower, but I will still try my best to set time aside to write this. This chapter was written in a rush as I wanted to update as soon as possible, so I might rewrite it once I have the time.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? i hope it wasn’t too bad :( i would be happy if you leave comments and feedback down below ! thank you for reading !!
> 
> follow me on twitter @/seungmotions !


End file.
